The present invention relates generally to database queries, and more particularly to performance enhancements for database queries containing multiple sub-queries.
Database management systems may utilize Structured Query Language (SQL) for data query processes and database access. SQL is a special-purpose programming language designed for managing data held in a relational database management system (RDBMS), or for stream processing in a relational data stream management system (RDSMS). With growth in big data analytics and data analyzing, SQL queries for statistics may expand.